zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Zaregoto Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nisio Isin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Greetings Hey Whistle9, I see that this is a kinda forgotten wiki. Not sure how much I can do but I would like to help however I can. Message me if you'd like a little help. Heres something to show that I have experience with the series. In the Soushiki Zerozaki manga, I-chan make a cameo in chapter 19 and 22. I've got a link to a website you can see the manga if you want it but it's not translated, it just a raw version. Alchemist695 (talk) 02:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Heres a website with what I figure is the latest of the series. :If you have up to Ch 21 then you just have Ch 22 and Special Ch 23. :I'd like to know what you know about the mangas completion status. When I translated the page it said the series is finished or done. This may be correct because the Light novel of Soushiki zerozaki's humanity exam ends the way ch 22 does. Also just so you know but I am kinda reading the Ningen series online. I found a light novel website that I can use google translate to get a rough translation. Its a real pain to read but you can get get most of what happens just know that they use the english translation of their names like Double s or Double Rugged s instead of Soushiki. If you feel like you can do it heres the website. :and here it is untranslated if you can't get the translated one directly. :Their is a guy who is currently doing a legitimate translation of the Zaregoto Series. Currently only the third, fourth and half of the fifth volumes of the series have been translated but at least it is being done by somebody which I am grateful for. :Lastly I've got a picture of volume 5 cover of the manga. I've never put up a picture before so message me back if you can't find it later. :Alchemist695 (talk) 05:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Parent Tab Template Yeah, I didn't notice it. Sorry about that. Thanks for informing me. 14:01, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Saikyou Series Hello, really sorry for bothering you, but I wanna ask, why is there no information about the Saikyou Series here? Since there is some about the Ningen Series, I feel the other spin-off should be added as well. I'd do it myself but I have no idea how... Sorry for the inconvenience. Dj Killah Keemstar (talk) 10:02, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Hello again! So, I've added some information about the Saikyou Series (if only the bare minimum), and I was wondering if you could add it to the navigation bar like the other two series. I don't know exactly how this all works... Thank you! :Dj Killah Keemstar (talk) 16:23, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock Hello, it's me again. I've added information about the manga adaptation of Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock, and I was hoping you could add it to the navigation bar alongside the other one. Another thing, in the chapter list section of the infobox on the chapter pages of the Human Knock manga, the limit is 23 chapters, while the manga has 24 chapters. I'm not really sure how to add the last one to them, so I wanted to ask about that. Thank you! Dj Killah Keemstar (talk) 21:30, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Raw Volume Image Headings. Hi. May I suggest a new heading for volume pages? I've found a source for high definition raw images from the novels, and I think it would be a good idea to have them on each volume page, for ease of access. Thanks! Dj Killah Keemstar (talk) 18:31, October 24, 2018 (UTC)